


Maternal Side

by Shaunarnia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, maternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: Rick walks in on you getting Judith to sleep.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Reader, Rick Grimes/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Maternal Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my thewalkingdeadreaderinserts tumblr some time ago!

You cradle Judith in your arms, rocking her back and fore as she drifts off to sleep. Since Lori had died, you’ve insisted on nursing Judith. Before the world turned to shit, you've always loved being around children, and you’ve even planned to have one of your own one day. It isn’t that it's an attempt to get Rick’s seal of approval, but when you aren’t going on a supply run with another member of the group, you spend as much time as you can with Judith.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by Rick, of course. He’s a busy man, and doesn’t seem to show any objection to you spending so much time with his baby daughter. He's so grateful for everything you're doing for not only him, but Judith, too.

“Hey, (Y/N)?” 

He calls, not realising that you've just managed to get Judith to sleep. His head peers around the door, glancing at the sight of the infant in your arms, apologising profusely when he notices her sleeping. You carry Judith to her crib, laying her down gently and planting a feather-light kiss on her forehead before tucking her in. Rick smiles to himself at your maternal side. When you first joined the group, you came across as a real hardass in the sense that you've fought for yourself and held your own so well, but he had soon discovered that you're very loving and nurturing deep down.

“Did you want something, Rick?” 

You pace away from the crib and near towards him. He runs the side of his forefinger over his lips before speaking, as if he's choosing his words carefully. You stand in front of him, patiently, eyes wide and innocent as you proceed to drink him in while you wait. You love everything about Rick. He's a good man, a great leader and father, and not to mention the fact that you find him immensely attractive, too.

“I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for everything you’ve done here.”

“That ain’t a problem. Just doing what I can to help. I’m grateful for you taking me in, ya know.”

You play your response off as modest. Internally, you're squealing. Rick’s gratitude means everything to you.

“Yeah…I was sceptical about that at first, and now I know how wrong I was to judge you. You’re great with everybody here, especially Judith, and that means so much to me.”

Without warning, he wraps you in a hug, his scent invading your nostrils. Your face flushes slightly, but you instinctively wrap your arms around him, too, squeezing him equally as tight as he's holding you.

“Thank you. For everything.” 

He says right in your ear, pulling back to give you a quick kiss. You blush even harder when his stubble grazes your face, and it becomes difficult to fight back the smile that's dancing on your lips. His azure eyes shine when he smiles back at you. He walks backwards and exits the room, choosing a good place to end your talk. You perch yourself on the edge of one of the bunk beds, smiling uncontrollably because of the former sheriff.


End file.
